


Wincest Dream

by SexualPineapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Denial, Frotting, M/M, Overreacting Dean, Real estate au, acting gay, homophobic original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPineapple/pseuds/SexualPineapple
Summary: Alongside their paranormal job, the Winchesters have picked up being realtors as a career choice. In which they met a very annoying and persistent client who did not want to leave them alone. The brothers being annoyed, decide to come up with something to get rid of him. Thankfully for them the 'customer' was a raging bible-thumping homophobe.





	Wincest Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I named this Wincest Dream because I dreamed it and I cant think of a better name.

This wasn’t something new-- having strange people around them for hours. The three of them owned a self-employed business of buying houses then turning around to sell them after they had gave them makeovers.

However, after a long week of work and current trial of attempts to sell a new house, a particular someone wouldn’t leave after an all day session with the brothers. It wasn’t like the ‘client’ seemed interested in buying the house at this point anyways. It was past the point of annoyance and, of course, their boss and father wasn’t around to deal with the ‘customer’ instead.

John normally worked away. The traveling type that usually went around looking for houses to fix and sell or cases for their normal non-money-making paranormal job. Meanwhile the Winchester brothers took breaks between working houses and picking it up with John.

“Can I speak with you…  _ privately _ ?” Dean asked, looking toward Sam while his tone caught hints of annoyance, interrupting the old man who kept trying to talk with the younger brother about stuff neither of them cared about.

“Yeah,” the taller male agreed before facing the customer, “Excuse me,” he excused himself away from the old man with a nod. If this was any other client, he would be using the professional fake smile but he was past that point of caring what the old man thought of him. This wasn’t professional, this was rivalry. 

With Sam leading the way, Dean followed closely behind him to the nearest room with a door… which just so happened to be the bathroom. Shutting the door behind them Dean spoke up, “We tried everything and if he stays another minute, I might punch him in the face,” Dean growled, clenching his fists, “I can’t stand him!”

“Calm down,” the taller man reassured, gripping his older brother’s shoulder, “Dad wouldn’t be pleased if he found out about that. Let’s just think of something that would scare anyone away,” Sam suggested.

“Yeah?” Dean hissed, eyebrow raised, “What the hell would that be?”

Sam opened his mouth as to say something only to quickly shut it. What could they do? Obviously kind-of-but-not-really-rude manners and the obvious fake listening didn’t work. There wasn’t much they haven’t tried  _ except _ directly telling him to fuck off, get out, or any other variation of leaving them alone. 

Taking a long moment to think about it he finally re-opened his mouth with an odd suggestion he’d probably regret immediately, “Pretending to be gay…?”

The other man’s eyes widen, a little taken back by his younger brother’s suggestion before narrowing his eyes in contemplation. It was something they hadn’t tried and homophobia was a pretty common characteristic in today’s world. It could work. Why wouldn’t it? Then something clicked, “Wait, doesn’t he know we’re siblings?” he whispered.

Besides it wasn’t like they actually had to do anything  _ too _ inappropriate…  _ right _ ?

Sam’s bright brown eyes widen with surprise that there was a follow-up question. Dean actually was considering this? “Wait, you--I mean, um, yeah, I suppose he  _ would _ know. It isn’t like we hide it or anything... but we also never said it straightforward either...”

“Hm” Dean hummed in thought with a curled finger to his lips.

On cue, the regret started to sink in, his shoulders beginning their slouch. Why would he even think that would work--

“Let’s do it anyways!” Dean exclaimed with a hint of desperation hidden in his tone, “The worse that could happen is that he actually would know and…  _ well _ , get grossed out and leave. Sounds like a win/win either way! …That is  _ if _ he doesn’t tell everyone else.”

_ Oh. ...Tell everyone else?  _ “Even if it  _ does _ get out, it’d just be one voice: his. A rumor, at best. No one would believe him and it isn’t like it’d be a consistent thing for us. It’s not like we’re  _ actually _ banging. If it does get out, I wouldn’t be too worried,” Sam reassured Dean and himself. It sounded like a solid plan. What could go wrong?

Dean let out a laugh at that argument, “ _ Banging _ , huh? Hah. Who would be the top in the rumor then?” He teased with a wink. In the midst of all the anger and desperation, he couldn’t help but want to tease his brother for just saying that.

“Oh my god,  _ Dean _ ,” Sam couldn’t help but let out a chuckle with a shake of his head. “Does it really matter? It’s a rumor.”

“I call top then,” Dean half-shouted as if they were teens again and were claiming bunk-beds.

“You  _ can’t _ call that.”

“I just did.” Dean said triumphantly, enjoying the fact his brother didn’t get offended and instead was arguing with him. 

“No, you  _ ca-- _ you know what, nevermind. Top you are,” Sam finally agreed, not wanting to argue who was fucking whom in a rumor that may not ever even get out to the public. He knew Dean just loved to find things to argue about, even if it was stupid… and being brothers gave Sam the need to fight back, regardless of age or argument. Today was not the day he was going to give in to Dean’s immaturity though.

Dean stuck out his tongue with a smirk, a childish winning stance before quickly fading. That wasn’t exactly something he should flaunt about that he was doing- fucking his younger brother, even if it was just in a rumor. Sometimes he surprised himself with things he would argue about.“Okay. Let’s do it then!” 

“Dean... I’m not--” 

“I was talking about him,” Dean motioned with his thumb to the door behind him where the other man was.

“Oh,  _ right _ … how?” Sam asked looking past him to the door with a rosy red hue faint on his cheeks, a hint of embarrassment.

Dean thought for a short moment before answering with a sluggish shrug, “Just go with the flow? Only, no tongue action, lover boy,” Dean managed a tease again. Just being away from the older man and around his brother made him in a better, teasing, mood.

Sam looked back at him with a laughable glare, deciding not to reply to that comment and passed him to exit into the main room. Dean smirked as he following his younger brother.

“So, as I was saying,” the old man continued to talk almost immediately after they exit the bathroom about some story about him and his wife. Honestly, neither of them could tell you if it was the same story from before leaving him and neither really cared to remember. 

From the opposite side of the table the man stood behind, Dean stood with a bored expression as he stared at Sam expectantly to do something to start the initial plan-- something,  _ anything _ , that they had vaguely talked about doing. He was so tired of hearing the old man’s stories about things that had nothing to do with the paranormal  _ or _ about the house.

As if on cue, Sam moved closer to Dean and pressed their shoulders close as he moved his hand slowly downward to caress the inside of his brother’s forearm in an attempt to intertwine their hands.

Almost immediately, Dean jerked away, if only barely, before quickly noticing that the old man had abruptly stopped talking. He then grabbed Sam’s hand proudly, shoving his fingers between Sam’s. “I love you, Sam,” Dean said, almost sing-songy, with a gentle smile as he brought their hands up above the table for a dramatic effect. He wanted the man to feel as uncomfortable as physically possible.

Sam smiled back as a rosy red hue grew faint on his cheeks, amused and embarrassed at the way Dean suddenly changed moods. He hardly heard Dean tell anyone he loved them and he really felt like it struck a chord in him, hearing it now. Even though he knew it was only for show. He turned his gaze to the older man. “Is there a problem?” Sam asked the mute man.

The man stared with wide eyes for a moment before subtly shaking his head, “N-n-no. I, uh, I just… I forgot what I was saying,” the elder man lied, taking his attention off them to look around at the furniture decorating the house- for once, actually acting like he was interested in the house.

_ ‘It’s working! It’s actually fucking working!’ _ Dean thought happily, gripping Sam’s hands tighter, “You know it’s really rude to not tell someone you love them back?” He teased with a smirk as he looked back to his younger brother.

Sam rolled his eyes with an energetic smile, “I love you too, Dean.”  _ ‘All for the show.’ _ He thought.

“He’s just shy because people are here,” Dean began to spoke back up, turning his attention to the man, “He’s the professional type, you see. But you seem to like us regardless, so I figured you might as well know the truth.” Dean lied almost happily, playing the role really well, Sam had to admit. 

The mute white-haired male didn’t react, just stared at Dean in shock and disbelief before Dean brought their hands back down to hide behind the table. 

“I’m sorry,” the man spoke up after some hesitation, “I thought you two were...  _ related _ ? Did I misinterpret something?”

The siblings looked at each other for a brief moment before turning their attention back to the elder male as the taller brother spoke up, “N-no. We’re actually married,” Sam tried to cover up. Dean’s gaze quickly went back to Sam. “That’s why we have the same last name,” Sam admitted looking back at Dean’s expectant expression. Was that too intimate? Where was the line to things like this?

‘ _ What?’ _ Dean pulled his attention away from Sam, trying to hide the nervousness under his smile as he sat his gaze back to the older man with a reassuring nod, “Yup, that’s right! We’ve been married for awhile now,” He agreed, not wanting the male to question anything. This wasn’t exactly what he had planned. 

“I don’t think it’s been  _ that _ long,” Sam corrected, eyeballing Dean. They needed to keep things vague. Sam looked away as he continued, “Actually, it could have been longer too. We’re so busy all the time, I can barely keep up," Sam pretended to acknowledge with a small chuckle.

“That’s true,” Dean quietly agreed. 

Luckily, the man wasn’t aware of the subtle notes they gave each other as the white haired male seemed to buy everything the two had said so far, all the while being quiet for once. The Winchesters felt the suspension fill the air, like the man was beginning to regret coming and attempting to connect with them.

“Okay... whose father is John?” He finally spoke out after a moment of silence.

“Mine,”

“Ours,”

They accidentally spoke in sync before looking at each other at the opposite answers. Dean’s expression barely faulted but Sam knew he was asking why Sam had said ‘ours’. Even he was questioning himself.  _ Habit? _

“Well,  _ mine _ ,” Dean answered after a short hesitation as his attention went back to the male, “Sam likes to claim him too because his father wasn’t… well,  _ father-like _ … to put it simple. Isn’t that right, honey?” The oldest brother questioned with a small nudge to their still intertwined hands, after coming up with a quick improvisation to what his younger brother had accidentally said.

The younger brother looked down to his shorter half, taking in what he had said with slightly narrowed eyes before turning back to their supposed client, “ _ Right _ ,” Sam agreed with a nod. “That’s not weird to you, is it?” He asked, actually hoping it was.

The elder man’s expression moved into one of disgust. “Mm…” he hummed almost as in thought before quickly continuing, “Actually  _ yeah _ it is. Might as well be related if you’re gonna think of one of your parents are both of ya’ll’s, even if they’re not. And that’s incest and incest is gross. Even if you guys aren’t related, homosexuality is a sin. Don’t you two know anything about God?”

The brothers stared at him in bewilderment. He couldn’t be serious. Didn’t he know it was common for couples to desire the acceptance of their significant other’s parents? Just because they were ‘gay’ for a show, didn’t mean it was any different. How stupid was this man? And then bring God into this? After some of the disturbing stories this man has told…

“That’s actually a pretty common thing,” Sam corrected, “And we’re not g--”

“--We’re not asking for your approval, okay?” Dean cut in, interrupting Sam’s phrase that would likely ruin their plan. The plan was working, the man seemed annoyed- this is exactly what Dean was looking for. He let go of Sam’s hand as he continued, “If you don’t like it, go somewhere else. We,  _ or I _ , don’t want to hear your  _ ‘godly’ _ bullshit,” Dean mocked, allowing himself to get mad- or at least look the part, even if that part was partially real, even if it was for the wrong reasons.

“Dean,” Sam spoke softly, a facade of worry for his supposed significant other. He placed his once intertwined hand calmly on Dean’s shoulder as he suddenly felt the heat radiate out of him. ‘ _ Wait, was he really getting mad? No. This was all a show. It had to be.’ _ “Don’t let him get to you.” He reassured, even if he wasn’t directly talking about the whole god and gay thing. He turned his attention back to the white haired male, “You shouldn’t be so shallow. Even if you don’t agree with something, you can still be respectful about it.”

“I think  _ you _ should be  _ respectful _ to me, as one of your customers, and my religion. I came here to connect with two awesome guys but I'm met with queers. I don't want to see your… gayness. It’s gross. I don't want to become gay!”

_ Gayness? _ The word was almost enough to make Sam crack and start laughing. What a way to explain someone being a homosexual! "You can't  _ become gay. _ Also  _ gayness _ isn't a thing, it's just two people being in love," Sam defended with a slight smile. He wasn't gay but he didn't see the problem with gays or why homophobes even existed.

“Again, we don’t care. Nor do we want to hear it,” Dean admitted more aggressively. He wasn’t just talking about the whole gay thing either. What he meant was the old man talking in general. “ _ You _ were the one hanging around  _ us _ all day. You want  _ us _ to be quiet while you tell us bullshit stories about your old ass that no one cares about but I--  _ WE _ \-- can’t say we’re gay because it  _ offends _ your pitiful religion??” He asked, his voice rising, still playing the role even as the anger set in. It was mostly accurate to how Dean felt with the whole scenario.

Sam let his hand fell from Dean’s shoulder as he stared at the scene unfold in front of him.

“Hey! If you didn’t like my stories you could have told me and I would've sto--”

"WE DID," the brothers interjected in sync. "YOU DON'T LISTEN," Dean added.

"Well, I ever!" the elder exclaimed, as if he was offended by the fact he didn't listen. "Did you know--"

“--Did you know Sam’s a bottom?” Dean interrupted with a story of his own.

“I- what-- I didn’t need to--“

“We have sex-- hot steamy  _ gay _ sex. Sam loves taking it in the butt. Want me to tell you about some of our sexual adventures?” He blurted out, not giving the man a second to speak before starting again, “Oh you do? Great! So, every time I stick it in and he squeals like a little girl. Deeper I go the--”

“DEAN!” ‘ _ What the fuck?!’  _ Sam shouted as Dean stopped in his tracks, not removing his glare from the male. What the hell was all that? Why so disturbingly graphic? “Stop. Talking,” Sam demanded more calmly.

Wide eyed, the male stared at the two as he backed away slowly. Lost in what he was going to say and what needed to be said.

Dean slowly turned back around to see Sam and the distance that had managed to grow between them. He hadn’t noticed the steps he took as he got closer to the old man. “Sam…” the name coming out almost apologetically with a hint of anger.

They stare at each other for a brief moment until Sam broke the silence, “We need to talk… now,” He demanded softly. 

Suddenly the male speaks back up, “I’ll-- I’ll just talk to… uhm, John… later,” He concluded, fear evident in his tone. 

With a small jerk of a nod, Dean followed his younger brother. “We’ll be back,” Sam says to the client as he leads the way back to their previous room.

Dean would have excused himself from the old man too, but at this point- he really couldn’t care less. Shutting the door behind them, he turns around to see Sam taking off his shirt. “Whoa, whoa. Wait. What are you doing?”

“I’m… surprised that didn’t work,” Sam admitted, randomly. “He’s still here and I’m tired of playing the nice card,” He explained as he casually rubbed his hand down his stomach in a gentle swipe of his free hand.

“Well,  _ yeah _ , I couldn’t agree more but I’m not sure what that has to do with you removing your shirt,” Dean confessed with a pause, “...and  _ what _ didn’t work…?”

“Hm. Good point, remove yours too,” he included, tossing his shirt aimlessly to the side.

“What? Did you even hear what I said?”

“Yeah,” Sam affirmed, “We need to give him the wrong idea with what  _ you’ve _ already said,” He explained, “Or the right idea, depending on how you look at it.”

Dean stared at his brother. He just made up some weird story about having hardcore sex with his brother and making him squeal… and now Sam wanted him to get partially nude to prove…  _ what _ ? ‘ _ He wasn’t serious… right?’ _ Dean questioned silently as he examined his younger brother being shirtless. _ ‘This isn’t weird, right?’ _ Without much of a second thought, he found himself following suit and removing his shirt as he was told to. Suddenly, he felt his heart gain speed.  _ What-- _

“Now put it back on, inside-out and hand me that robe,” Sam ordered as he held a hand out. Without thinking, the man followed as told and shoved his shirt back on just as quickly as he took it off. He then turned around and grabbed the robe from the hanging rack and tossed it toward Sam, watching his next move.

As he began to undo his pants, Dean turned away, “You could’ve warn me first,” the older brother murmured.

Sam let out a small chuckle, “I thought it was obvious. Besides, I’m not getting completely nude,” he teased with a pause as he continued to yank his clothes off haphazardly, “Now stop being weird and start making it sound like I was impatient.”

Dean paused his movement, “ _ Impatient _ ?” He repeated. “What…” he paused for a second, “you know, when you told me we had to talk, I thought I went too far.”

Sam stopped pulling on his second shoe as Dean finished, “Hah,  _ too far _ ?” He mocked as he continued pulling off his clothes keeping nothing but his boxer briefs on. “It was definitely nothing I expected but I think we almost did it. We just need to give him a little more of a  _ push _ .” He explained as he stood his full height, fully unclothed just as he wanted and started wrapping the robe around him. “Considering the way you talked about me, I take it you’re a dom.”

Dean looked back over to him after he spoke, noting he took the robe from the corner of his eye. “Uh,” he mumbled, wondering where Sam was taking this. “I guess so.” He examined Sam’s face as if he were looking for answers to a question he wasn't sure of.

“So,” the taller brother started with a pause, “dom me.”

“...what?” Dean questioned, almost worriedly, his heart skipping a beat.

“We gotta make sound. Make him think I just couldn’t wait.” He explained, “But we should hurry so we can show him the way out when he leaves… in the not-nice-way, of course.”

Dean stared at him for a moment, trying to take in this whole scenario from Sam suggesting it, he agreeing and then telling a stranger about doing it with him, to now physically pretending to actually do something sexual. “Um,  _ right _ .” Dean shoved it off. This was happening, no way he was backing out now. He turned to the washer, throwing his hands on top of it to make a thump of a body getting on to of it. He then followed to tap his hand on the front of it. It didn’t sound just right but it was close enough for a pretend. 

Sam let out a small chuckle, “I hope that’s loud enough,” he encouraged as he turned to the vanity, turning the sink barely on so it didn’t make a loud sound, and used his hand to sprinkle the hot water over his face and exposed body parts. “Is this convincing?” He asked, turning back to his brother after he felt mostly covered. 

The shorter male let up as he looked toward Sam, “Mhm.” he hummed. “Wait, come here.” He said as he walked up to Sam and rubbed his hand all over Sam’s hair. “There, almost… bed worthy.” He paused. “Even though there isn’t a bed in here. Hm, we can say you like it rough."

Silence filled the air as Sam leaned against the vanity. “I didn’t think this far through, but yeah lets go with that."

“Let’s just go back in there then. The clothing should be enough to suggest something.” Dean said with a shrug as he started to question what the hell he was doing.

“Okay.” Sam agreed as they walked back into the room to semi-surprisingly still see the old man standing in the dining room.

“Wow, still here?” Dean asked snarkily. “Sorry, he just couldn’t wait. Were we quiet enough for you?” He asked, having a hard time keeping a straight face.

“Dean!” Sam acted embarrassed with a dramatic eye roll, “Our customers don’t want to know our business... even if it is true," Sam smirked at the elder man. "It was just the way he kept talking about me," The words flowed out as if he was still on cloud nine with what they pretended happened in the bathroom. "--oh whoops! Doing it again, silly me."

“Yeah, I really don--”

“THEN GET OUT,” Dean demanded suddenly, changing his tone, clearly past his point.

“You know what?! You’re going to go to hell for being gay and I’m not even sorry for you. And an F.Y.I. I’m leaving a negative comment to your boss,” The old man pathetically threatened, "I'll ruin your company's name!"

“Oh yeah? I’m  _ so _ scared!" Dean rolled his eyes. "What are you going to tell him?  _ Hm? _ That I’m fucking my husband because an  _ old bastard _ won’t give us the day or time to have alone time?!” Dean burst out with a slight shake of his head, “WE’VE BEEN  _ NICELY _ TELLING YOU TO LEAVE FOR  _ HOURS _ . I’M SICK OF ASKING. GET THE  _ FUCK _ OUT,” He demanded as he pointed toward the front door as he slowly stepped closer to the man, “I’LL DO WHAT I WANT AS I WANT WHEN I WANT TO FUCKING DO IT.”

“Jesus,” Sam mumbled, a little wide eyed as he stood away from the direct conflict with his arms crossed over his chest. He was actually really enjoying this kinda meltdown of his brothers... it meant Sam didn't have to.

“Your blasphemy won’t save you from your own hell damnation, you fucking que--”

“GET OUT!” Dean demanded as he stormed toward the man who began backing up toward the door.

“Don’t touch me! I’ll get an assault charge on you!” the old man threatened.

Dean stops a little ways away from him, his fists clenched, “Heh, an assault charge?” he mocked as he grabbed the old man's shirt and yanked his face closer to his own. “You don’t know the things I’ve done and the places I’ve been, old man. Don’t. Test. Me.” He whispered harshly.

“Dean,” Sam spoke softly. Was this still a joke? Sure, Sam wanted him gone too but this was a lot more intense than what he was expecting when he offered the suggestion. If he had knew Dean was gonna act this way, he would have just told him to be aggressive.  _ ‘If he had denied it, he’d probably would have still done it…’ _ He thought, taking in the scene in front of him as he slowly walked toward them.

The old man pushed against Dean and he let go almost immediately. “Let go of me, you freak of nature! I’m never working with you guys again!” He exclaimed as he took a few steps back before his back met the wall, he then turned around to open the door and flee from the house, standing under the overhead outside. “There’s no salvation for you if you don’t let it!”

“You know what I think about your salvation?!” He asked, not wanting a reaction as he turned to his brother who stood beside him, grabbed him by the collar of his robe with both hands, shoving his face closer as he landed a kiss to Sam’s lips. Releasing a few seconds later, he looked back to the old man who looked both pissed and disgusted. “Yeah! Booya!” Dean half-shouted through the doorway with a smile, personally pleased with the fact he managed to get the old man to leave AND pissed off. 

Sam stood there staring at Dean in shock with a beet red face. Wasn’t he the one who said no tongue stuff? Didn’t that vaguely include kissing?

“You’re both disgusting!!” The man shouted as he walked off, his face red from anger. Dean smiled and waved as a little sarcastic add-on to piss the man off more before closing the door.

Standing there in his own bliss of mind, he watched Sam as he stared at him. Quietly his smile faded and he felt himself staring at Sam’s mouth before his hand reached and touched his own lips, “I... kissed you... “ He found himself saying, confused and fluttery. Hesitating he began again, “I  _ actually _ kissed you and didn’t think twice…” His heart began to pound. That didn’t mean anything, right? ... _ Right _ ?

The taller brother hesitated, “You… got caught up in the moment, I guess.” Caught up in the moment? Was that the right wording?

Dean looked down at the ground, “I… I gu--” He stopped suddenly before making eye contact back with Sam, “I didn’t mean anything by it, you know that right?” Of course he knew it. They were brothers after all. That sort of thing was weird, even they could admit that… right?

“Uh,  _ right. _ ” Sam looked away, his face keeping the red hue. The room seemed to get 20 degrees hotter within seconds. ‘He didn’t think twice about kissing me… how the hell am I supposed to react to this?’ Sam thought quietly to himself as he looked back to Dean’s mouth. ‘That doesn’t just happen, does it? You can’t accidentally kiss someone… was this…?’ Sam thought as he found himself moving closer to Dean.

Stopping merely inches away from him, Sam spoke up, “Were you angry?” He asked, curious.

“Mm,” Dean hummed, watching Sam’s face, unmoved by their closeness. “No. It was pretend, of course.” Dean breathed a heavy breath, the intensity growing by their body’s so close to touching, “I just wanted him gone… we’re alone  _ now _ ,” He found himself saying.

“Just me and you… no other visitors?” Sam asked, unaware of how the words flowed out of his mouth.

“Nope,” Dean confirmed quietly and his heart began to race. He couldn’t begin to comprehend what was going on right now, all he knew was that he wanted it.

“Good.” Sam concluded, his hand leaned on the wall behind Dean as he leaning in to kiss his lips, just a peck before he pulled away slightly, watching Dean’s expression. Was this a mutual thing? Did they both want it? Sam wondered before Dean answered as he pulled him back into another kiss. Pecking, checking for the other’s approval.

"What's going on?" Dean asked Sam, "I mean, what are we doing?" He spoke softer than he had the entire day.

Sam moved his hand up gently up Dean’s arm as he looked deeply into Dean's eyes, searching them, "I'm not sure," Sam replied as gently as his brother did. He trailed his hand up to lay his hand on Dean's face. Dean instinctively leaned into the hand and found himself moving his hand to touch Sam's chest. He could feel Sam's heartbeat race, just like his own. "Should we..." Sam tried to speak, not sure what he was asking.

Dean leaned in and kissed him again, moving his hand down his chest to comfortably lay on Sam's hip. He pulled away, "Maybe we should..." Dean replied, not sure what he was agreeing to before suddenly shaking his head slightly, "This is really wrong, Sammy," He said, still finding himself leaning into him.

Sam admired his older brother almost sandwiched between him and the door, "Yeah," he whispered but not realizing he was leaning back into the kiss again. Dean willingly took it, his hand griping at his brother's hip tighter. "So very wrong," Sam breathed on Dean's lips when he pulled away.

"Sam?" Dean breathed back on Sam's lips and his eyes flickered back and forth between the two eyes.

"Yes, Dean?" Sam whispered, feeling himself being drawn to be closer to Dean with the hand on his hip.

Dean continued to search his younger brother eyes, both desiring whatever this was and simultaneously wanting Sam to just know and not provoke the deep rooted lust that Sam was bringing out of him. Instead he couldn't help but lean back into the kiss, pushing it farther. Their hearts racing every so faster. Sweat already beginning to drip off their bodies. Wanting more, Dean decided to test his waters and slip his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Sam opened his mouth and pushed back the tongue with his own, tantalizing the motion and groove of their bodies heating up with each other’s slow grinding press, unaware to the both of them already how far this was going.

Dean let out a soft moan, it immediately brought him back to reality. He gently pushed Sam back with his free hand, “Sam…” he breathed in bliss, “It’s… uh, it’s been awhile…” he huffed, not really wanting to stop but trying to admit that maybe the reason why he was aroused by his own brother could have been because he hadn’t had sex in a while. 

The younger brother softly lead the hand that was on the wall down Dean's body to rest on his waist and pull him back into the motion, pushing him against the closed door, “Y-yeah, I know… it’s been awhile for me too…” He acknowledged as he leaned in and kissed him softly, “did you want to stop?” he breathed on Dean’s lips and the leg between Dean’s leg grind harder against his groin.

He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as his younger brother took control of the situation, “fuck…” he murmured, not sure how to feel about it before quickly answering, “no, but maybe... maybe lets not do it in here. What if John comes back?” He asked, not really sure what he himself was inclining what they were about to do.

Sam nodded, he had a point. It would be weird to be caught by their father. He kissed him harshly again, forcing his tongue in, taking every bit of Dean’s taste into his mouth.  _ Fuck it _ if this is wrong, it was hot. He moved his other hand down Dean’s back to grasp at his hips while Dean moved his hand up, feeling at the indents of Sam’s body- or what would be his body if a robe wasn’t between the two skins- until his hand met Sam’s face. Sam released the kiss and kissed down his chin to his neck, where he sucked a little forcing moans to escape his brother’s mouth. He liked this a lot. Sam teased his hand underneath Dean’s shirt and lifted it slightly. Without much of a second thought, Dean pulled himself away from the door to help Sam remove his shirt.

He haphazardly threw it the side before kissing him again. Dean pushed him away slightly, ripping away the robe, desiring more skin to skin feel.  _ Fuck it _ if this was wrong, this was hot. He pulled Sam closer and started kissing him again.  _ No, wait, not here. _ Without saying a word, he pushed Sam away and grabbed his hand to pull him to a nearby room- which thankfully was a bedroom. 

Sam shut the door after they entered and stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Was this really happening? Right now? In a house that they were trying to sell? Even better question, with each other? Sam inched toward Dean, their heartbeats pounding in their chests. Dean reached for Sam and sat down on the bed. Sam lessened the distance between the two. With his hand pressed on the back of Dean’s neck, he leaned in and kissed him. Dean kissed back passionately before being pushed down on the bed. Sam laid on top of him, one knee between his legs.

They grind against each other and kissed passionately for awhile until Dean desired more, “How are we doing this?” He asked, breaking the kiss.

“Do what?”

“ _ This _ ,” Dean tried to explain. Sam looked at him puzzled. “I mean…” he huffed, not sure how to say it. With a bit of a pause, he finally spoke up, “Who’s going to bottom?”

Sam looked at him with confusion, “You do know I’ve never been in a gay relationship, right?”

Dean stared at him, not sure himself what he was expecting his younger brother to say. “...Neither have I.” he murmured, not really wanting to ruin the moment.

They both paused and stared at each other before Sam spoke up, “there’s other ways to pleasure each other without penetration,” he explained, “Neither of us will have to bottom.”

Dean looked curious and interested, “You mean other than oral?” He asked.

Sam kissed him again as he sat up on his knees and undid his brothers pants. Dean arched his body as to help his brother pull his pants off. Once off, Sam pulled back into the kiss, pulling Dean’s boxers down to expose his very erect penis and then did the same to his own. He could feel his heartbeat nearly pound in his ears. This was such a bizarre feeling and action to be doing with your sibling; but it didn’t matter to either of them at the moment. Sam leaned closer to Dean so their penises were touching and using one arm to keep himself up, he used his free hand to grip both of their penises and started to passionately rub them up and down. Using the pre-cum they both gave to help the friction of the hands slide easier.

Dean moaned feeling this new-but-also-not-new sensation. “Ah, fuck Sammy. This feels great.”

“Yeah it does, Dean.” He agreed, every word coming out like a moan. Sam picked up the friction between them making their heartbeats rush, their faces and bodies sweating from ecstasy and lust. Their mouths went back to each other, taking in every taste they could get from the other and Dean gripping at the shoulders of his younger brother’s body.

It was surprisingly quick for the both of them how easily they came. The cum going all over their naked stomachs as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Their bodies dripping in sweat. Sam rolled over to lay his back flat against the bed with Dean to his side; both panting like they had just done a marathon in minutes. They did it. They actually did it. 

Silence filled the air as their pants slowed down to normal breathing and awkwardness settled in. Feeling an itch on his stomach, the younger brother went to rub his stomach only to be immediately disgusted by the thick layer of cum that clung to his hand. He let out a low groan that turned into laughter. He looked over to his brother, Dean looking back. They couldn’t help the smile reaching across their faces.

“Alright… well, I think we should clean this up…” Dean spoke up, not wanting to be caught his father or by another visitor even though they weren’t supposed to have another visitor for the house today. 

Sam sat up, his feet taking in the softness of the carpet. “Yeah. Hey, at least we can say we’ve had sex in a house we were trying to sell,” he teased his older brother as he held his hand up aimlessly, not entirely sure what to do with the cum covered hand.

Dean looked around the room, it was set up as if someone were living in it already. Thankfully so because that meant tissues were readily available. He grabbed the whole box and set in between them and started taking out of few to clean himself off. Sam followed suit.

As they were finishing up, they heard a door open and close in the other room. “What the hell…” they heard a familiar voice seeming to struggle with something. “Hey Dean. Sam. Where are you boys?”

The Winchester brothers gulped in fear.  _ That _ was John.

  
  



End file.
